dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:WardenWade
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 23:06, 24 June 2012 Duplicate images A couple of images that you have recently uploaded are duplicate and smaller images that already exist on the wiki. I'm not sure if it's because you're taking them on the wiki, or off-wiki (e.g., Google images, on BSN), but I wanted to let you know that they'll be deleted and replaced with the ones that have already been uploaded here for maintenance. If you're unsure if the image is indeed on the wiki, I suggest to do a reverse image search with Google. 05:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Thank you for the heads up! Deleting them is perfectly fine, of course :) I didn't realize I could do a reverse search for images to make sure I didn't duplicate them...I had been searching online a lot and didn't realize there were so make duplicates. Thank you for the clean-up on that, and I apologize for the headache with this, D-day. WardenWade (talk) 20:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :No worries! A lot of images come from the wiki since Wikia has a good SEO and the whole site is generally ranked high in Google searches. It's okay if you've uploaded duplicates (this is rather normal actually); they'll just be promptly replaced for maintenance. :] 21:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) That's perfect! And thanks again, D-day! :) --WardenWade (talk) 21:28, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Duplicate page No problem. I thought it was bearskarn for a very long time too. 16:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Warden Armor Wade's warden armor looks great! :) Circle Mage (talk) 02:08, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! :) I'm so sorry for the late reply here!-- (talk) 03:26, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Additions to Wade's Genealogy I like that you've included bios of Wade's ancestor Raelyn and her partner Django. Very interesting! It's great that you've developed such a rich backstory for Wade. :) I hope to see more. Circle Mage (talk) 01:17, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! It's headcanon I've been tossing around for a while, actually, but now that their story is more or less written up I figured I'd add it here too :D I probably will add more, as a matter of fact, certainly to Wade's information. I've thought about it all more than is healthy but I'm proud of it...Django and Raelyn are wholecloth mine, I guess, which is a nice feeling :) Thank you for reading!! -- (talk) 03:30, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Dagger image. Unfortunately, I believe that images including the Warden are not allowed in most articles under this wiki's guidelines, due to everyone's Warden being unique, so I removed it from the Darkspawn Dagger article. Hope you don't mind. 4Ferelden (talk) 01:53, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :That's no problem! :) I thought the image might be useful but, though the Warden was turned away, I wasn't certain if it would be an issue. And in addition to it being a unique character it was a redundant image of the item, I realize now. Thank you for letting me know about the change, 4Ferelden, and for checking on this :)--WardenWade (talk) 12:01, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey Great work with uploading images of the tabletop! I have also asked from LadyAeducan to do the same because Green Ronin has released a number of interesting pictures that one cannot find elsewhere (for example Berserkers). Perhaps you can combine your efforts with her! See you around! 05:18, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure why you had deleted the biggest portion of the Assassins page but I have restored it now to its previous state. 07:54, April 24, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you, Vikky. I apologize...for some reason the Assassins information had appeared on my personal profile page when I checked last night. I don't know that I ever edited that page, and I have never had any issues with the embedded spec links I had in my character synopsis before that might explain it. I tried to remove the info from my personal page and copy it back into the Assassins page several times. I'm not certain why it didn't paste properly into the specialization page, and I checked the history to see if I could restore it personally after removing it from my own info. I'm sorry for the mix-up. And thank you, as well, for the earlier suggestion about tabletop images.--WardenWade (talk) 15:33, April 24, 2013 (UTC) ::You had listed the Assassin page in your profile on which code means that it takes certain information from the Assassin (Origins) template. When it stopped linking there and Assassin started linking to Assassins, then the certain information could not be found so the whole Assassins page was listed in your userpage. Anyway asking for help is probably a better idea than trying to remove a large portion of a wiki page... ::If you want to restore your userpage with the Assassin information and all, simply type "Assassin (Origins)" instead of Assassin. 10:49, April 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you for the advice, Vikky. I hadn't been sure and I'll try to do this from now on.--WardenWade (talk) 03:05, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Extra lines between paragraphs Hey nice work you did lately! I just want to ask you to not add more than one line between paragraphs as this is not a style which is followed in this wiki. Thanks! 12:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the advice, Vikky! I'll keep an eye out for that and try to minimize extra spaces. Much appreciated :)--WardenWade (talk) 20:33, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Image categorization Hey WardenWade, I think you're doing a great job with your recent uploads. However I am not sure where your images come from in order for me to properly categorize them. Perhaps you might want to do it instead? :-) The process is easy (in case you don't already know): #Click . #Any image uploaded from May 27 and afterwards, press edit. #Click . #In the window hit "Images". This is the root category of all images and the sub-categories list the exact name of the category for images about World of Thedas, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age pen and paper RPG, etc #When you know which category your file belongs to, add it to your edit and press publish! ;) Thanks in advance. 00:05, June 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the advice, and the suggestion, Vikky! I have added categories to the images I uploaded recently. I hadn't realized how to do this, and I appreciate it! :)--WardenWade (talk) 01:54, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ::In most cases you chose the correct categories for the pictures. I went over your uploaded and made the necessary category-tweak. You might find it interesting to see what I changed in order to do the same next time ;-) Oh and I added licenses to your files, you might also want to check that licensing is quite important too. 21:43, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Great, and thanks, Vikky. Much appreciated! :)--WardenWade (talk) 23:38, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Leliana sings in Orzammar Hi, WardenWade! This is just a question I had about the image you have on your profile page titled, "Leliana Sings in Orzammar". I was wondering how you got that event to happen. Is it from a mod? (There is no rush to answer; I am just curious.) -Sophia (talk) 15:19, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :Hi Sophia! You are right, the image comes from a mod by Chereck called "Leliana sings" at http://dragonage.nexusmods.com/mods/1554. It should trigger in Tapster's Tavern if you speak to a mod-added NPC there. You can also, I believe, buy new song books for Leliana to sing in camp. I believe the NPC dialogue for the mod is currently in German only but it seemed to work just fine for me. Thank you for the interest...I think you'll enjoy it if you give it a try! :) --WardenWade (talk) 15:38, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ::That's a fantastic looking mod. Thank you very much! :) -Sophia (talk) 16:50, June 20, 2013 (UTC) :::You are welcome, Sophia! I think so as well! :) --WardenWade (talk) 17:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Shades of grey That's a new forum topic http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:No_more_binary_choices, but it can be also interpretated like a manifesto. (talk) 21:22, June 21, 2013 (UTC)